Hell's Angel
by makai16
Summary: The youkai within her snarled viciously as it paced in its mental cage furiously. It growled as it listened helplessy to the abuse it's master was undergoing. It was pissed, and everyone knows, do not tempt a wild animal. Even when it's in its cage. It ca
1. The Awakening

Hey people going to attempt this again. Well here it goes, OH! And italics are thoughts. I revised it like ten times before I was happy with it haha.

- -

Anger.

Red, hot energy flowed through her blood. Exploding rage filled her head with thoughts of the torment of his last words to her. His words rang through her head, getting louder and angrier by the second. She could hear the beast inside beckoning her to let it free. The beast inside was awakening and her control was slipping. Her fists were clenched in a small effort to control her explosive anger that was rapidly growing inside her.

- - Flashback - -

"Inuyasha! Let me help! I can fight too you know!!" Kagome screamed, in a small attempt to allow him to follow him to track down a jewel shard.

"No." was all he said before he started off towards the village.

"Why not? You need my help! You can't see the jewel shards without me!" she yelled as she too followed suit to the village.

"I don't need you. I have someone else stronger than you. Go home where you belong wench."

She couldn't believe what she just heard come through his mouth. Who was this mysterious person he was talking about?

"MY NAME ISN'T WENCH IT'S K-A-G-O-M-E!! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT TO YOU?!?!"

"Bitch, shut the fuck up and go home already!"

"NO! You need my help!"

"No I don't! I already told you this!!!" he swiftly turned on her and clutched her arms shaking her violently to get his point across.

"You'll never be like Kikyou. She's a lot more powerful than you could ever become, she's much more smarter than you. And she can fight hella lot better than you can ever dream of, so go home. I have no use for you here." his voice was slowly rising with each word. Why didn't she couldn't she get that across her dense head?!

She didn't dare say anything for she knew her voice would have quivered ferociously from the verbal abuse she recently went under.

"Funny part is, she's a dead corpse and she still better than you. And your alive!" with that last comment, she walked off. She couldn't bear to take any more abuse. He had crossed the line too many times before and this was the last straw. He had crossed the line for the last time.

- - End Flashback - -

She stopped in her tracks immediately. There was no chance in hell that she would allow him to continue with his verbal abuse towards her. Her line of vision was slowly blurring as her small frame started to shake from her convulsive fury that was slowly taking over her.

_Let me out and I promise you, he will pay for what he did._

No. I can't let you do this. He didn't mean it!

_If he didn't mean it than why does this keep repeating itself over and over?!_

…I…I don't know….

_That's what I thought._

He'll change I just know he will.

_No he won't. He hurt you once before and he will hurt you again._

How do you know that he won't hurt me again?

_Fool me once shame on you._

…Fool me twice…

_Shame on me._

But…he's my friend and I know he wouldn't hurt me on purpose!

_What makes you think that he was your friend in the first place?_

He protects me!

_Only because you can see the precious jewels he so desperately seeks out._

…He saved my life many times before!

_Once again, it is only because you are only a jewel detective to him. Nothing more and nothing less._

How do you know that?!

_Think about it, if you hadn't put that rosary around his neck do you really thing that you would be standing at this very moment?_

…Because…

_Go on. I don't have all day you know._

Because I am a jewel detector.

_And?_

I mean nothing to him.

_And?_

I am a means to an end to him.

_And when the Shikon no Tama is complete…_

He will kill me.

_He will not only kill you, he will break you first. He will destroy the well, murder all that you hold dear to your heart and then he will kill you._

No…I can't let him do that. I will not be broken by the likes of him!

_Adda girl! Now you're starting to see things from my point of view._

But…how do I defend myself when he is half demon and I am human? That's nearly impossible!

_You belittle yourself so easily my dear. You are a miko. You are a demoness. Together you are a force to be reckoned with._

DEMONESS?!

_Yes Kagome. Demoness. You were not meant to find out until later on in your future, but the time calls for your demon blood to awaken._

I don't get it, how am I a demoness? All I know is that I am a miko.

_But there is so much more to it that that, a long time ago the gods have put me to sleep. I was not to be awakened unless the time calls for it. And trust me honey, the time calls for it. _

_Do not be alarmed, for if you do not wish it than I shall not be summoned._

Oh trust me, I'm not going to let that bastard walk away unmarred. But, what will happen to me?

_We will switch places, and I will be in control though you will be able to see what I will be doing and saying the entire time. If you want me to stop, then you can re-summon me and I will go into hibernation once again._

All right then. I summon you.

Kagome slowly let her anger burn through her. She let all sane thought go. The beast had awakened and it was hungry. First target: Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kagome why are you so quiet?" he walked towards her shaking frame. But before he got to her, a bright red light engulfed them both.

When the light died down, before Inuyasha stood Kagome, but something was off. Way off. As he looked closer, he could tell that her hair that was once at mid back was no down to her upper thigh. Her figure had filled out, and she was more toned than before. But what shocked him the most was that she had grown 4 inches making her 5' 6". When the figure turned, he saw that Kagome seemed to have more balance and more grace than before.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly in attempt to calm her nerves down.

"You best shut your yap half-breed. Do not anger me more than you already have." Kagome warned in a low growl.

"HALF-BREED?! You're HUMAN!"

"Did you not notice? I'm not human in this form mutt. Look closely." with that said she raised her head, and what her bangs uncovered were two deep indigo eyes that stared back in silent rage. Her ears were pointed at the top, and the tips of her fangs were sticking out of her lips. On her cheeks were two maroon stripes on each side indicating her demonic state.

"What happened?!"

"This is my demoness side," she inquired with her velvety smooth voice.

"What the hell? Since when were you a demoness?" but when the wind shifted, he caught her scent. What once was jasmine and vanilla was now roses and cinnamon with a hint of jasmine.

"I always had a demoness side hanyou. It was just in hibernation until I was in dire need for it," Kagome stated as she stretched her arms over her head, and while she did that her shirt lift just a little to reveal a toned stomach.

"If it was supposed to be in hibernation until you need it, then why are you awake?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to keep his focus on her face and nowhere else.

"Simple. I woke up because of your ignorant ass, you have crossed the line for the last time mutt," Kagome growled lowly as she crossed her arms over her chest casually.

"You will not talk to me like that!"

"Oh, but I just did."

"Bitch, you're going to regret that!" Inuyasha warned as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"You are mistaken, you thought I cared," with that last comment Kagome's eyes glowed a blinding blue as her hair whipped around her and the wind started to pick up and blow harshly against Inuyasha.

- -

"Where's Kagome-mama?" Shippou asked as he jumped up on Miroku's shoulder.

"I do not know, but all I know is that Kagome and Inuyasha were yelling at each other last I saw them," Sango stated as she polished her boomerang.

"Shouldn't we go look for her? I mean, if Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting then one of them might get seriously hurt!!" Shippou squealed from his position on the monk's shoulder.

"He does have a point Sango," Miroku agreed as he stood up and waited for the huntress to comply.

"You better be wrong Shippou," Sango stated as she too stood up and walked out of Kaede's village followed by the houshi and fox pup.

- - End Chapter - -

Kenny: wow that took awhile… turned out good enough no?

Sesshou: No

Inu: why do you always make me an ass?!

Kagome: CAUSE YOU ARE AN ASS! Asshole

Kenny: anyhow I didn't know how I did or anything so review! And I'll update soon. I promise!

Inu: HAH! Like you ever keep them…

Kenny: jackass… you're so going to get flamed in the next chapter!

Inu: WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!!

Sango: Anyway, REVIEW!


	2. Play Time

Here's the next chapter! I tried to make it a little longer. Enjoy!

Demon and youkai are the same thing right? o.O

OH YEAH! And in this fic, Sesshou has both arms

- -

As he patrolled his lands flying high above the trees with his red ki cloud, he suddenly felt a strong presence reveal itself within the premises of Kaede's village. Curiosity slowly taking over him, he started towards the miko's village.

As he soared his way to the small village, the wind blew his silver hair back revealing an indigo crescent moon on his forehead along with two deep purple stripes on each of his cheeks. His eyes glazed with an icy appearance with a hint of curiosity dancing within his molten gold orbs. His face fixed in a cold façade as his red ki cloud carried him well over the treetops. His gi had decorations of flowers on his shoulders, and at the bottom of his sleeves. Adorned with plain white hakamas with a golden sash around his waist. When he raised his hand to the hilt of Tensaiga, it revealed the same deep purple stripes on his wrists. His white fluffy tail wrapped around his waist twitching in anticipation of what was to come.

When he got to the village, he heard Inuyasha and Kagome bickering at each other like an old married couple. As Kagome started to say less, he could visible see that her small frame was shaking from anger, however his idiot brother failed to notice her distress.

"Hey, Kagome why are you so quiet?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards her shaking frame. But before he could get close to her, a bright red light engulfed both of them.

'What the hell?'

'_Just watch, you'll understand soon enough my lord.'_

And true to the voice's words, after several minutes of waiting, the light died down revealing a demoness in Kagome's spot. Her appearance did not drastically change, but she was not the same Kagome that he knew from before. The new Kagome had ebony black hair that once was at mid back now down to her upper thigh area; her dull fingernails had grown in to sharp and deadly claws; she had grown from her 5' 2" frame into her new 5' 6" body structure; and she now had the same markings as he did, excluding the crescent moon.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly in attempt to calm her nerves down.

"You best shut your yap half-breed. Do not anger me more than you already have." Kagome warned in a low growl.

"HALF-BREED?! You're HUMAN!"

"Did you not notice? I'm not human in this form mutt. Look closely." "What happened?!"

"This is my demoness side," she inquired with her new richer voice.

"What the hell? Since when were you a demoness?" when the winds blew towards his direction hidden behind the trees, he caught her scent of cinnamon and roses with a hint of vanilla.

'Truly marvelous.'

"I always had a demoness side hanyou. It was just in hibernation until I was in dire need for it."

"If it was supposed to be in hibernation until you need it, then why are you awake?"

"Simple. I woke up because of your ignorant ass, you have crossed the line for the last time mutt."

"You will not talk to me like that!"

"Oh, but I just did."

"Bitch, you're going to regret that!" Inuyasha warned as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"You are mistaken, you thought I cared," with that last comment Kagome's eyes glowed a blinding blue as her hair whipped around her and the wind started to pick up and blow harshly against Inuyasha.

'_Are you going to let your **dear** brother-'_

'Half-brother.'

'_Your **dear** HALF-brother be purified by the likes of her?'_

'Why not, that gets rid of one of my problems.'

'_You do realize that when she releases her purification magic, that you too will be purified along with your **dear** half-brother?'_

Once Sesshomaru thought over this, he realized that once again, the voice was correct. To ensure his survival he must stop the miko.

'And how do I go about stopping the priestess?'

'_Easy! You calm her down enough so that she returns back into her human form.'_

This could prove to be difficult. He did not know how to calm the priestess down, but from his past experiences with humans, he learned that when human females are upset, the seek comfort and safety in someone, someone that they trust and know. It was either that or get his half-witted brother to apologize to her, which was close to impossible knowing his arrogance.

'How do I get her to calm down when she does not trust me?'

'_She doesn't have to trust you. She doesn't have to be **conscious** when you take her away from Inuyasha. DUH'_

That should be simple enough, get the miko unconscious and deal with his brother. But how to get the miko unconscious was a different matter completely.

'_If you divert her attention towards something else, than you remove her train of thought-'_

'Thus, calming the beast inside,' with that last thought, Sesshomaru appeared from his hiding spot amongst the forest, and made his way towards Kagome silently.

'Obviously she does not know how to use her demon senses yet, that could be used to my advantage.'

As he surreptitiously made his way across the grass and behind Kagome leaving am arm's length between them.

"What the fuck are you doing here Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yelled as he finally noticed his brother standing rather close to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she turned and true to his words, Sesshomaru was standing behind her. But before he said anything, he started towards her and he stopped mere centimeters from her.

"W-What are you doing?" Kagome asked quietly as she tilted her head up to look at his face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER SESSHOMARU!!" Inuyasha yelled in the background suddenly afraid of what he was going to do to Kagome.

"Shut your mouth half-breed I just saved your sorry ass," Sesshomaru stated nonchalantly as he kept his intense gaze at Kagome.

"Inuyasha! You should listen to him, I mean I probably would feel guilty if he killed you and I didn't," Kagome said as she slightly turned to send a heated glare back at Inuyasha.

"Keh, like I would listen to you, wench," Inuyasha said as he raised his claws in emphasis which caused a low deep growl from both of the youkai in front of him.

She could feel her demon blood start pumping faster through her as her anger started to rise immensely. However, Sesshomaru noticed this and took hold of her waist and turned her so that her attention was at him and not at his hanyou brother. As he turned her, he could feel her aura calm down, and when her deep gaze was on him he could see her visibly relax but she was still in her youkai form.

'Now that I have part of her attention, time to gain all of it. Question is, how.'

'_(laugh) Its so simple! Surprise the living hell out of her. And I don't mean threatening her.'_

'I know just the way.'

With that final thought, Sesshomaru dipped his head lower and kissed Kagome full on the lips earning himself a surprised gasp that allowed him entrance to her mouth. His right hand reached up to entangle itself in her think mass of hair, tilting her head to the side to allow more access to her savory mouth while his left arm was tightly secured around her waist pulling her closer to his chest. As her hands slowly made their way from his chest to around his neck securely as the kiss turned passionate as their tongue battled for dominance.

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled in a desperate attempt to stop the frenching pair. They ignored him, and kept going vigorously.

"SESSHOMARU OFF OF HER!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran towards the pair fully intending on ripping them apart whether they liked it or not. But lucky him, they separated shortly to breathe.

When he opened his eyes, he stared at her in awe as her eyelids fluttered open revealing the most dazzling eyes he had ever stared into. When he checked over her face with his own eyes. He noticed that her face was slightly flushed and that her lush lips were turned up hinting a gentle smile.

A soft pink light started to envelop Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The soft pink calmed Inuyasha somewhat and relaxed both Kagome and Sesshomaru. When the light dimmed out, Kagome was back in her human form. The couple kept staring at each other completely oblivious of Inuyasha's presence.

"**_HEY!!!!!_**" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs trying to get their attention back towards him.

"What do you want now Inuyasha?" Kagome asked irritated because of his interruption.

"You BASTARD! Get AWAY from her!!" Inuyasha growled as he dashed towards Sesshomaru with all his speed. But Sesshomaru was too fast for him by the time he got to Sesshomaru, Kagome was behind him and he was ready to fight.

"Sit." Inuyasha crashed to the ground, eating a mouthful of dirt.

"Inuyasha leave Sesshomaru alone. Sit. I am not a bitch. Sit. My name is not wench or human! SIT! Do NOT compare me to Kikyou! EVER! SIT!! Do not think for one second that you ever had any power over me! **SIT** YOU BASTARD! **SIT**!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she collapsed to her knees sobbing slightly.

"And do not think…for one moment…that you can order me around like some fucking slave," Kagome whispered as she started to shake from her crying.

Seeing her like this somehow…disturbed him. She was so powerful so strong one moment ago, and now she was crying, weeping, and weak.

'No. She is anything but weak. That bastard will pay. I'll make sure of it.'

Sesshomaru kneeled down next to her and draped his arm over her shaking form, allowing her to take comfort in him. The moment his arm was around her, she turned into him and sobbed quietly on his shoulder.

"OI! KAGOME!" Inuyasha bellowed as soon as he got out of the whole that was made from the impact he made. His yell caused Kagome to shake harder, sober louder, and bury her face in his neck in a desperate attempt to hide from Inuyasha and his hurtful words. Her reaction had cause Sesshomaru's control over his temper to slip. But before he could say anything, Kagome stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck and brokenly whispering into his ear, "Please, Sesshomaru. Get me out of here, and away from him."

"If you must insist on yelling, than we will be taking our leave," Sesshomaru stated nonchalantly as he turned at started towards his home.

"Hey! Where are you taking Kagome?!"

"Away from you, and somewhere safe."

"Oh, like she'll be safe with you!"

"She'll be a lot safer anywhere but here. Away from a dumbass that doesn't know when to shut his fucking mouth," Sesshomaru growled lowly as Inuyasha winced slightly at his insult.

"How is she safe with you when you're going to kill her the moment you get the chance!"

"Because I am not the one who is provoking her youkai blood dimwit."

"I am NOT!"

"If you weren't, than why of all reasons did her youkai blood awaken? Just an accident I presume? Or was it someone's insistent blabbering about how his dead, clay whore is better than her, which is truly overrated. Or maybe it is someone's yapping about how a dead whore is better than Kagome? What Inuyasha? Have nothing to say? Why all of the sudden so quiet?" Sesshomaru viciously growled as his eyes slowly started to bleed red from his brother's ignorance. He would have continued, but Kagome seemed to shrink away from his anger, which was not helping her fragile state.

"You can't take her, she has a responsibility here!"

"What responsibility? If it's the jewel you are talking about, then take your own advice. Get your dead whore and search for the jewels yourself," Sesshomaru spat out as he turned and walked away as he let Kagome's scent calm his temper. As he walked, he heard a sudden giggle.

"(Giggle) Come play with me!"

"Huh? Who said that?" Kagome asked as she turned her head to look for the owner of the voice.

"(Giggle) Come play with me!" A girl's voice rang through the forest.

"Can you tell where the voice is coming from?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "That way."

When they got to the clearing, they say Naraku with his baboon pellet. On a branch above him, there was a little girl giggling as if there was no tomorrow.

"(Giggle) Hi!" The girl waved as she jumped down from her position on the branch and down in front of Naraku.

She had ebony black hair that was down to the back of her knees. The girl had bottomless dark red eyes that had a flicker of gold and was lined with a flaming orange. Her complexion was lightly tanned. She wore a white tank top that said ' Angel?' on the front and on the back said 'Not likely' in red cursive. She also had on black army pants on that were tucked in black combat boots with white laces.

"Hi! Have you come to play with me?"

Kagome noticed for the first time the girl's headband. She had on a headband that had a deep red, almost black gem that rested on the middle of her forehead. Around the dark jewel, was a gold plate that spread outwards and had an intricate design that was carved in. The golden plate attached and connected two ribbons that wound around her head. One of the ribbons was a simple dark blue with a gold trim. The other ribbon was more complex, it was a chain rather than a ribbon. The golden chain would around her head as did the other ribbon, but this had miniature spikes hanging down from it.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, my bad. I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Selene."

"Ah, you have brought the miko with you as well bitch. Lovely." Naraku stated as he started towards the small group. He stopped immediately at Sateen's laughter.

"(Laugh) Silly Naraku. You don't have to pay Mr. Tough Guy when I'm here," Selene snorted out as she leaned over and started to laugh some more. Kagome didn't get what the relationship between Naraku and Selene were, but she was definitely confused.

"You are mistaken wench, I am not playing. I can kill you where you stand brat, do not push my patience!" Naraku growled out darkly.

"(Laugh) You best shut the fuck up, bastard because you can do no harm while I am here."

"Oh is that so? Watch me." With that last comment, Naraku's miasma seeped out and started to fill the air.

Kagome started to have trouble breathing, she started to cough and she began to see black spots in her line of vision. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru's tail cover his mouth and nose. Sesshomaru looked down and realized that Kagome could not breathe in miasma in her human form so he pulled her close to him and removed his tail from his face and wrapped it around her mouth and nose to prevent any more miasma entering her body. They both looked up at Selene who looked just fine.

"Stupid hanyou. You actually thought that your miasma could do harm to me?" Selene growled as she raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. Several seconds later, the miasma slowly began to dissipate and clear. When it was the air was safe to breathe again, Sesshomaru removed his tail from Kagome and growled as he looked around and could not find Naraku.

"Do not worry Sesshomaru-sama Naraku will not be getting far. Cerberus should have found him by now," Selene assured as she placed her left hand on her right wrist hiding a tattoo that was a wolf's paw. When her hand touched the mark, it started to glow a dark red and then it quickly faded. After several moments of silence, Kagome started to feel a faint vibration under her feet. The vibrations slowly became more intense and it ended up to be what felt like a massive earthquake.

"What's that?" Kagome asked as she turned her head around to see what the vibrations were coming from.

"That's Cerberus! It sounds like he's having fun with Naraku (giggle)" Selene stated as she covered her mouth with her hand in a small attempt to stop her laughter.

And true to her words, after a couple of minutes, a black dog came into view. It was at least ten times larger than Sesshomaru in his demon form. Strange part was that it had three heads, each with two sinister red eyes, with sharp, deadly teethe that could shred bones. Each head had a black spiked collar with a leash attached to it, which was dangling in the air. Cerberus slowly lay down on the ground and laid its head in its paws and closed its eyes, his tail thumping back and forth loudly against the ground.

"Cerberus…" Selene said in a slow growl.

"Let. Him. Go. Now." Selene ordered as she stomped her way towards the massive dog. Cerberus opened one of its six eyes and looked at her before it closed once again.

"Cerberus! Don't make me call Daddy!" That did the trick. Cerberus instantly lifted his heads and the middle head opened his mouth revealing Naraku in its mouth. Naraku's baboon pelt was torn to pieces as well as his dark purple gi and his matching hakamas. He was covered in Cerberus's slobber from head to toe.

"Cerberus…put him down…now…" Selene stated calmly as Cerberus obeyed obediently.

"It would seen that your dog has found a new play toy," Sesshomaru stated as he glared at Naraku who was floating to the ground on his miasma cloud.

"I'm sure you would know Sesshomaru-sama knowing you to be a dog yourself," Naraku growled out as he attempted to dry himself.

"CERBERUS IS NOT A DOG! HE IS AN INU YOUKAI!!!" Selene screamed at the top of her lungs as she stomped her way towards Naraku.

"You better not anger me because I could have let Cerberus eat you that moment!"

"AND YOU! HE IS NOT MY DOG HE IS MY GAURDIAN AND HE IS MY FRIEND!"

"I'm sure Sesshomaru meant that, he probably just said that because Cerberus IS in his youkai form and he does look like a dog," Kagome stated calmly as she left Sesshomaru and started to walk towards Sateen who was fuming near Cerberus's large paws.

"Fucking bastard! KILL HIM CERBERUS!" Selene yelled as she pointed towards Naraku who started to create his miasma cloud but he was too late. Because of Cerberus's size, Naraku wouldn't be able to get that far without him catching up.

"No, Let me," Kagome had had enough of Naraku and this was her chance to deal with him.

She searched deep down within herself to find the purity in her soul. Once she found it she held onto it and let the purification power sooth and clam her while she started to glow a bright blue. She raised her hands towards Naraku's direction and concentrated her miko powers into her hands and let it shoot out from her fingertips and to Naraku. Once the purification power hit him, he screamed in agony as he felt his soul, and flesh start to burn from the inside out.

"Ooooooooooo, Purification must be a pain in the ass!" Selene commented as she winced at the smell of burning flesh.

"I wouldn't know," Kagome stated angrily as she stared at a doll with a strand of Naraku's hair would around it.

"Cerberus you can turn back into your humanoid form now if you wish."

There was a black flash and where the huge black dog once stood was a tall man that stood at least two full heads taller than Sesshomaru. He had short, spiked black hair. He had mischievous red eyes that sparkled with excitement. His complexion was dark, he obviously spent a lot of time in the sun; he wore a tightly fitted shirt and black pants. He wore black slippers that were lined in a gold trim. Around his wrists were black leather bracelets that were about 2 inches long. He also wore leather bracelet, he wore a thick chain around his wrist; he also had a spiked bracelet. Around his neck was the black spiked collar; he also wore a thick chain around his neck. On his left wrist, he had the same wolf's paw tattoo that Selene had on her right wrist. He wore big rings on each of his hands and each ring had a unique but intricate design on them.

A/N: Okay, to picture Cerberus, think of the hardcore rocker with the leather bracelets and wears black and all.

"Dude, Naraku tastes so bad," Cerberus stated with his deep low voice.

"(Laugh) No really? I thought he would taste _delightful_ haha," Selene joked as she turned to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Well, that was some pretty cool purification there buddy," she complemented sincerely as she walked next to Kagome and threw her left arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Thanks Selene!" Kagome thanked as she soon realized that Sateen was a sweet girl, though she might be somewhat of a tomboy; she was still a sweet girl.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm STARVED!" she grumbled as she rubbed her stomach for dramatic effect.

"Why don't you guys come over and eat! We have a lot of food and I'm sure Selene's brothers would just die to meet you Kagome! And I'm sure Lady Sateen would just die to see you Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Okay Mr. Suck Up lets go already!" Selene whined as she started to shake Cerberus's arm.

"Well, I have no where else to go, how about you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously as she stared up into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I cannot, I have to look after my lands," Sesshomaru stated in a monotone voice before he turned to go back home.

"DUDE! I have like a whole army at my beck and call! I'll have my best general come and watch over your lands! BETTER YET, I'll have my army guarding your lands! Don't be a stick in the mud Sesshomaru-sama!" Selene whined as she jumped up and down taking Cerberus with her.

"I do not want to cause any trouble for you," Sesshomaru stated as he walked away quickly.

Not quite fast enough.

"Don't worry my army is like NOTHING compared to what my family's army is like. I never get to use them anyway, OH! And they haven't out for a while. Please?"

"If you insist."

"Alrighty then, time to wake up those lazy people," Selene said with determination as she rubbed her hands together and they burst into a bright flame as she placed her hands on the ground in front of her. When her hands touched the ground, it spread into a circle and burst into a wild fire.

"Wake up men! I got an assignment for you! Last general here stays at home!" Selene yelled as the fire died down and a rush of youkai in armor came out of the ring of fire.

"At your command your majesty."

"Go to the Western Lands, and guard them well alone with the castle. BEHAVE! If I find out, which I always do, if anyone slipped up, I'm gunna tell Daddy! And if I find out that the Western Lands let one and I mean ONE intruder through, it'll be you who will talk to Daddy! YOU HEAR ME?!" Selene shouted as she walked back and forth in front of what looked like over 100,00 men.

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!" They all shouted back as they saluted and dashed off into the Western Lands.

"There, now that that's all done, lets go HOME!" Selene said as she jumped into the ring of fire and disappeared.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Jump in!" Cerberus instructed as he pushed Kagome in and she soon disappeared inside the ring of fire.

"You're turn Sesshomaru-sama," he commented politely as he gestured towards the fire.

"I insist you go first."

"Oh, but if I do then the ring closes and your stuck here," Cerberus informed as he waited patiently for him to enter the ring.

"Alright then," with that he jumped in the ring and disappeared and soon followed by Cerberus.

And true to his words, the ring of fire dissipated and soon there was no sign that they were ever here.

- - Finish Chapter - -

Kenny: HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD GET THAT MANY REVIEWS!!!

Sesshou: That's not a lot of reviews.

Kenny: More than I expected! Okay I spent two days on this it should be longer than before!

Reviews:

Chihemoria: haha happy? I fulfilled your wish haha

Kami kat: thanks for the support! I appreciate it! And Kagome will kick Inu's ass just wait

Youkai-White-Kitsune: I'm happy you like my fanfic so much!

TearsoftheInnocents: Well a lot of people have been saying that they want Kagome to kick Inu's ass and I want that to happen THUS! It shall happen!

Lynn: If I told you the pairings it would give the story away wouldn't it?

P.I.M.P. Reader: Well you have a dirty little mind don't you? Haha just kidding, keep reading, I'm sure your going to like the pairing hint hint nudge nudge

Jess: MERRY CHRISTMAS! The chapters are longer now that I have more time on my hands! The first chapter was just a short little preview I didn't have much time to write it, but it was good no?

Black Betty: IM GLAD YOU LIKE MY FIC SO MUCH!!!

Inverness: Don't worry you'll see what special powers Kagome gains soon enough.

Kris: If the chapters weren't allowed to end then I'd spend all day and all night typing! And that isn't fun trust me I had to do that for a stupid essay NOT FUN AT ALL!!!

Clinex: thanks for your support! I appreciate it lots!

Corrupted-miko: you'll see in due time just keep reading! I'm sure you'll be satisfied.

TakaiMitsukai: I'm glad you find my fanfiction interesting! Well here's another chapter to keep you guys guessing!

Sesshomaruluv4l: it took me two days to write this I hope you guys are satisfied!

Shan: very simple demands haha

Vi3t Babii: it gets even MORE interesting! Keep reading and find out what happens

Leslie Batts: I'm glad you loved my story!

CcFire: I updated, and I hope you enjoy it!

Vamps: There's more to come!

Akako the panther hanyou: thanks for the tip enjoy!


End file.
